mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Gasaraki
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1998 anime series Gasaraki. Type 17 Tactical Armors Type 17s were bipedal humanoid walkers designed to fight in Belgistan that were constructed based on the Kugai. Both the Raiden and Shindens came with an Almbra Lifting Winch in each shoulder to scale buildings and walls and had attached smoke dispensers. For combat they each had a spike in each knee and a 25mm cannon that functioned like a machine gun. Raiden The Raiden was a type of tactical armor used by the Experimental Corps of the Japanese Self Defense Force in association with the Gowa family. Only four of these machines were ever constructed. *'Height': 4.4 meters *'Weight': 2.5 tons *'Speed': 65 kilometers per hour *'Operating Time': 60 minutes *'Weapons': **25mm Cannon **70mm Low Pressure Cannon **50mm Grenade Launcher **Mile 1 Artificial Muscles Shinden The Shinden was a type of tactical armor created by the Japanese Self Defense Force based on the Raiden. It served as a successor that received limited mass production, but during its first test run the piloted were given drugs to increase operation time, causing one of them to go berserk and effectively ending the project. *'Height': 4.4 meters *'Weight': 2.8 tons *'Speed': 65 kilometers per hour *'Operating Time': 36 hours *'Weapons': **25mm Cannon **Mob Suppression Gas Launcher "Blaster Rod" Ishtar The Ishtar Mark 2, also called Metal Fake (MF for short) was a type of tactical armor constructed by the organization Symbol. While their origin of construction is unspecified due to their weapons and star color scheme it is assumed to have been developed with United States technology. Like the Type 17s they have attached smoke dispensers. *'Height': 4.6 meters *'Weight': 3 tons *'Speed': 68 kilometers per hour *'Operating Time': 45 minutes *'Weapons': **Anti Tank Missile Launcher **30mm Cannon **65mm Cannon "Orelikon" **50mm Grenade Launcher **Portable Railgun "Launcher Guillotine" Kugai The Kugai were a pair of oni-like robots created by the Gasaraki and given to two clans in the Heian Era. Both of these machines would become the foundation for the tactical armors. Their name in kanji means dry bone, signifying their bizarre skeletal appearance. If their body parts are severed they will attempt to reform over the course of days. Shuten The murasame wielding kugai with its right arm long than its left arm. It was piloted by Yushiro and his descendant of the same name. Kokuten The spear wielding kugai that was sealed away in a giant statue. It was piloted by Miharu and her descendant of the same name. Gasaraki Also called the Gasara, the Terror, and the Nada, the Gasaraki were a race of highly evolved aliens that merged together into a collective consciousness. After traveling across space from another galaxy they found residence on the far side of the Moon in an area Symbol designated as Point G-9. For hundreds of years they interacted with the people of Earth, mainly in ancient Japan, and delivered the two Kugai to the clans that would become the Goya family and Symbol. Support Vehicles *'TA Battle Command Vehicle': An eight wheeled support vehicle for the Raidens armed with a 25mm chaingun and a 7.62mm machine gun. *'TA Transport Truck:' An armored double trailered truck designed to carry the Raidens over long stretches of land. *'Type 12 Tank': State of the art tanks used by Japan to invade Belgistan. These tanks were armed with a 135mm smoothbore cannon and eight anti-air missiles. They were quickly destroyed during the first operation involving the Ishtars in episode 2. *'Type 4 Infantry Combat Vehicle': Combat vehicles used to assist the Type 12 Tank armed with a 30mm cannon and eight anti-air missiles. Like their brethren they were quickly destroyed by the Ishtars in episode 2. *'Reformed Type 90 Tank': Type 90 Tanks with modified cannons and added smoke bomb launchers designed to fight against the Ishtars when they attacked the Ichigaya garrison in episode 23.